


4am cereal

by sapphicriot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: Before the end of the school year, the Karasuno Volleyball team decides to have one last training camp before saying goodbye to the seniors. One night Yachi wakes up with a cereal craving and a need to talk to Kiyoko.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 25





	4am cereal

\- Kiyoko-san, wake up! - Yachi shook her friend’s arm to wake her up. The older girl whined, slightly opening her eyes.

\- What’s the matter Yachi? - Her voice was hoarse but still incredibly beautiful. She looked at Yachi with a concerned expression on her face. She looked at the clock hanged above the doors. It was 4 am.

\- Would you… Would you go to the kitchen with me to eat some cereal? - She said it so quickly it was almost impossible to understand. But Kiyoko didn’t have a problem with that. She was used to it. Yachi always put on a “Rap God“ mode when she was nervous, anxious, or scared. To be honest, Kiyoko considered it adorable.

\- Yeah, sure. But seriously, at this hour? - Shimizu got out of her bed and brushed her hair with fingers.

\- I just craved some, really bad. But I’m too scared to go alone. Plus everything is fun when you don’t do it alone! - Kiyoko wasn’t surprised. The younger girl was like a little kitty. She would get scared easily and hide in the smallest place possible. She was the cutest person ever walking on this sorry earth. - It’s okay if you don’t want to go!

\- No, it’s okay. Let’s go! - They left their little room.

The Karasuno volleyball team was on their last training camp with the third graders. Soon Kiyoko, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi would graduate leaving the team behind as a highschool memory. It will be so hard and dull without them. Every single member brought in something of themselves. Yachi couldn’t imagine how chaotic the practices will get without Daichi around. How easily they will be eaten by their anxiety without Suga to slap it out of them. How loud and aggressive Noya and Tanaka will get without Asahi to calm them down. And Kiyoko. How lonely and sad Yachi’s life will get without the beautiful senior around.

When they finally got into the kitchen, Kiyoko turned on the lights. All of them. At once. This wasn’t the greatest idea since till now, the girls’ eyes were accustomed to the dark. She quickly turned them off and lighted only one.

Without a word, Yachi started going thru the cupboards to find the cereal. Seeing this Kiyoko pulled out the milk from the fridge and prepared two bowls and two spoons.

\- Found it! - Yachi announced happily and walked up to Kiyoko with a box of Lucky Charms. She placed them next to the milk. Gesturing to Kiyoko to go first. The senior first poured the cereal and then poured the milk over them.

\- So you’re the ‘cereal first milk second’ type of person? - Yachi asked taking the milk from her friend. She poured it into the bowl and then put the milk in.

\- And you’re the ‘milk first cereal second‘ type of person? - Kiyoko smiled looking at the now blushing girl. It was the most fascinating thing ever. Yachi getting embarrassed by everything Kiyoko said.

\- They’re more crispy that way! - She tried to defend herself. But she looked too cute with pink cheeks and mouth full of lucky charms.

Kiyoka laughed loudly. Hitoka lightened the mood by just simply being her anxious, cute, little self. Shizimu was going to miss her the most. She didn’t want to leave her. She wanted to stay and share more joyful moments like this one.

\- Yachi, why did you bring me here at four am? Answer honestly. - Yachi stopped in the middle of putting a spoon full of cereal into her mouth. Her full face turned red.

\- I.. I just wanted to have a reason to spend time with you. That’s all! - She answered sincerely. Kiyoko looked at her with disbelief in her eyes. She always thought that Yachi didn’t like her very much. She got scared and nervous around her. Run every time Kiyoko tried to compliment her or start a deeper conversation. - I’m going to miss you, senpai. I want to thank you for getting me into the club. For being there for me. For helping me with anxiety attacks. For saving me from balls and scary older boys multiple times. For letting me stand next to the beautiful and incredible person you are. For sharing your story with me. For making every second spent with you my favorite memory. For everything. Thank you so much. - She bowed. Not only to show respect but also to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

\- Yachi… I’m going to miss you too. You can’t even imagine how much. Please look at me. - She touched Yachi’s chin lifting it. - I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to become the manager. For always helping me. For making me smile every time I saw your face. For appreciating my scars I used to be so ashamed of, but now I’m proud of. For every single thing, you’ve done and said. - She studied every inch of Yachi’s face.

\- I don’t want us to end like this, senpai. You mean too much for me. I don’t want to let you go. - She touched Kiyoko’s forehead with hers, not caring about the tears, the cereal, about anything else than Kiyoko.

\- It doesn’t have to. I’m not leaving you. We will make us work. - She kissed her gently. This is exactly what both of them were longing for. What they needed.

\- Thank you, Kiyoko-san.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!


End file.
